Velvet's Love
by True eNVy
Summary: Velvet Sky thinks her luck has run out but will a certain Knockout change her mind? Rated M to be safe


**Author's Note: I apologize I know I still haven't updated my story 'Love and Life' but I've been superrr busy so to make up for it I wrote this Velvet Sky/Mystery Knockout one-shot fic inspired by Thursday's TNA. I promise I'll update 'Love and Life' soon so please enjoy! :D**

Italics = thoughts

**Summary: Velvet Sky thinks her luck has worn out after losing her best friend to that psycho witch Winter and now with OBD hunting her but a certain TNA Knockout may just be her lucky charm.**

**-Velvet's Love-**

Velvet's POV

_What the hell is wrong with this stupid bitch? _thought Velvet Sky as she was whipped into the corner of the ring again by OBD who continued punching her. The day had started normally for Velvet Sky with a photo shoot scheduled and before she knew it this brawny butch of a woman was attacking her. After delivering onto Velvet several more punches and kicks OBD decided to choke Velvet with her own shirt. _Please someone help! Can't breath! _Velvet thought helplessly as OBD continued choking her with her t-shirt. When she was pleased with what she had done, OBD got off of Velvet and glared at her while walking all the way to the stage area. _Someone..please _Velvet mentally shouted as she strained to breath and before she knew it, she was being lifted up by a blurry figure who pulled the shirt off her neck and helped her get into a sitting position with Velvet's head on their chest. _I must be in heaven..this angel has saved me.. _pondered Velvet as her breathing calmed and her sight cleared she peered up to meet the warm hazel eyes of a beautiful brunette who had her glasses posed on her head in her hair.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the brunette as she picked Velvet up and carried her to the edge of the ring before jumping out and standing in front of Velvet picking her up bridal style and carrying her backstage.

"I'm fine, thanks", murmured Velvet who stared at the beautiful woman before muttering with a blush, "Am I heavy?"

"Nope! Light as a feather", said her savior with a charming smile that showed off her cute dimples.

"Why did you help me?" inquired Velvet with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, I obviously couldn't just sit there and watch while the woman I lo-like sit in pain", replied the other Knockout before setting Velvet down on the couch in her private locker room. Velvet who had turned red knowing that the other woman had wanted to say "love" but for Velvet's sake had turned it to "like".

"Thanks for saving me", smiled Velvet at her savior who responded with a 'your welcome' before turning to leave the room so Velvet could rest.

"Wait!" shouted Velvet who blushed and before looking down at her hands.

"What's up, darling?" said the brunette walked over to Velvet using her hand to caress the blond's cheek before lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what you where going to say earlier before you stopped yourself", Velvet replied quickly hoping the other woman hadn't heard her.

"Do you really want to know?" questioned the brunette Knockout giving her a warm smile and earning a nod from Velvet. Leaning down slowly the brunette put her lips close to Velvet's ear and breathed out softly, "I love you Velvet Sky", placing a soft kiss on the blonde's ear before closing her eyes and bracing herself for a slap but when none came she opened her eyes to meet the teary blue eye's of Velvet. Before she knew what was happening she felt soft lips against her's as she was pulled onto the couch while Velvet quickly climbed on her lap deepening the kiss as the blonde's tongue battled with her's trying to find confirmation of her love. Breaking the kiss, both Knockouts panted because their long make-out session had left them breathless while the now aroused brunette wore a glazed look in her eyes as she stared at how adorable the blond looked with her hair ruffled from her hand going through it and her bottom lip swollen from the soft nips she had delivered. Velvet wrapped her arms around her secret crushes neck nuzzling her head against the warmth she found before whispering in a shy voice, "I love you too Miss. Tessmacher".

"It's Brooke", giggled the brunette realizing that Velvet didn't even know her first name.

"Then I love you too Brooke Tessmacher", replied Velvet before laughing too. Though both Knockouts may not have know at that moment but they had connected on a deeper level that would lead them to a life of being each others soul mate.

Several Years Later

"Honey! Would you please put the dog in the backyard", muttered a blond woman who sat in a cushiony chair with a pink bundle in her arms rocking it softly to sooth her sleeping child. Descending from the stairs a brunette woman bent down to pick up a yelping golden retriever puppy and placing him on the porch so he could run around in the yard and exercise his little legs. Walking over to her wife the former Knockout watched as the love of her life held their child while singing a soft lullaby. The scene was so perfect; the image of them growing old together while watching their daughter grow up and build her own life ran through her mind.

"Hey sweetheart", whispered the brunette who bent over placing a kiss on her blond wife's lips before helping her up and walking with her to the nursery to place their daughter Isabelle in her crib. Quietly shutting the door the two woman walked into their room where they laid down together with the brunette on her back while the blonde's head rested on her chest.

"She's growing up so fast", murmured the brunette while wrapping her arms around the blond who looked up and smiled.

"I love you Velvet", said the brunette.

"I love you too Brooke", grinned the blond. Over the years they gone through all the trials of being a couple going from coming out, to dealing with internal doubts while slowly falling deeper and deeper into love with the each other and soon after they where wed they had a child. The proof of their love was obvious even to a man without sight and both knew that no matter what happened in the future they would be there for each other never letting go of the others hand.

Well that ends the story hope you guys liked it! Please R and R! Thanks ~ ^_^ 


End file.
